Changing Times
by optimistic girl94
Summary: Sequel to These Times."Fellow citizens of New York City, I stand before you as more than a vampire but as equal…as a fellow New Yorker. I plan to make some must needed changes in this city." But nobody would know how quickly it takes for a city to fall.AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Changing Times_

**One**

"Fellow citizens of New York City, I stand before you as more than a vampire but as equal…as a fellow New Yorker. I plan to make some must needed changes in this city. I only ask for your corporation as these changes are in process. If we walk in understanding I am certain we can move our city into a new age. I want to thank my supporters, my friends, and family for their continued hand in my campaign. And I want to thank all of you in advance for your future corporation, thanks."

Mike and Harold sat before the computer screen viewing the announcement with attentive eyes.

"Turn that off, I prefer not to listen to bull in the morning," Harvey stated in passing.

Mike smirked. "We all know who he voted for."

Harold nodded firmly before asking. "Did you vote for him?"

"Christian Velour? Are you assuming I'd vote for a vampire because I'm a vampire?"

"No, no I just," Harold stuttered. "I mean…when Harvey…"

Mike chuckled lightly. "No worries Harold."

"When I said turn that off, I didn't mean at your convenience," Harvey commented.

Mike snapped up instantly at the other's comment. "Oh, Harvey. I thought you went to your office."

Harvey gave Mike a look before heading to his destination. "Could we start work please?"

"Have to catch up with you later, Harold."

Harold nodded. "Right…me too."

Mike caught up with Harvey as he headed to his office. "Things are going to change from now on. You know?"

Harvey shrugged softly. "I fear no vampire."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Of course, Harvey…what…I believe you…kind of."

Harvey gave him a look before they entered the office.

* * *

Louis swirled the half cup of coffee with a tiny spoon as he listened to Dr. Earlstein. It was going on to three months since his last session with . The two males still kept in touch through video chat a few days a week. Although Louis experienced a successful recovery there was still chance for relapse. The doctor explained that from time to time PTSD has its up and downs and due to Louis's extreme case in the past it was only right to watch carefully. Lately the video calls had evolved into more of a social call but Louis didn't mind.

"Louis."

Louis casually looked up from his conversation with the doctor. He spotted Mike standing in the doorway. He waved the youth away as he hushed him.

"Are you shushing me?" Mike asked slightly amused.  
Louis pointed to his screen before Mike got the hint.

"Is that Mr. Ross?" questioned softly. "We don't have any secrets Louis. How are you Mike?"

"Great," Mike answered from the doorway.

The younger vampire moved toward Louis and around his desk. He waved happily at the elderly Doctor. Louis frowned slightly before letting the matter go.

"I'm sure you keep up with the news," Mike commented.

"Ah, yes, our new mayor," commented. "My son's wife has heard of him before his campaign. Not good things I'm afraid."

Mike smirked. "Maybe he will surprise us."

Louis snorted in disagreement. laughed wholeheartedly.

"Well, I must be going," the elderly male stated with an apologetic smile. "It is a pleasure hearing from you as always Louis. You sound exceptional…and I am glad to witness your recovery."

Louis smiled softly. "Thank you, ."

Mike beamed. "Thanks a lot for getting our same…old Louis back."

Louis gave the youth a look before giving the doctor a proper farewell. The video box disintegrated before displaying the male's regular home screen. Slowly he glanced at the younger vampire with a bit of annoyance on his face.

"Do you always have to interrupt?"

Mike grinned. "Now we are even."

"Do you need something?" Louis asked the youth tiredly as he attended to his email.

"No," Mike confessed before taking a seat at the edge of Louis's desk. "Just dropping by."

Louis raised a brow. "Mike…I'm fine."

Mike smiled softly. "I know."

"Won't Harvey wonder where you are?"

"Harvey is running through his schedule for tomorrow with Donna. And you know how they get side tracked with office gossip sometimes."

Louis gave Mike a confused look.

"Right," Mike laughed good-naturedly. "It is usually about you…I mean about other things. Anyway how are your clients? Rob and Sheridan?"

Louis grinned confidentially. "I should have their case wrapped up in a week or two."

"Confident."

"They called on the best."

Mike arose but before he left he stood by the doorway. "It is good you know…to see you back to yourself again. I know you rarely like to discuss what it was like before but…it is kind of inspirational."

Louis paused in mid type. He let out a heavy sigh before giving the youth his full attention.

"Look, Mike, I appreciated your concern for me then," he stated genuinely. "I know I seem…"

"Like a jerk," Mike smiled.

"On occasion as if I have forgotten but…I haven't," Louis stated quietly. "But…don't bring this up in front of the other associates. They may think they can actually talk to me."

Mike laughed softly. "I wouldn't dream…they may think we have become friends."

Louis smiled and Mike returned it.

"Well…" Louis stated. "I have work…and you better get to work yourself…Harvey I am sure is going to be quite annoyed."

"I'm a vampire," Mike grinned. "What is the worst he can do?"

The younger male headed out the door leaving Louis laughing and shaking his head.

* * *

It was going to be another late night Harvey could feel it. He glanced casually at the bright lights of New York City. Soft snores caught his attention instantly. He spotted Mike sleeping soundly on the couch before him. He shook his head. Mike slept pretty early for a vampire. It was only midnight. The elder glanced around his desk for some soft ammunition. He settled on balling up an old restaurant receipt. He launched it carelessly and watched as it smacked Mike square in the forehead. The youth awoke suddenly.

"Am I boring you?" Harvey asked sternly.  
"What?" Mike stated quickly. "No…no."

Harvey groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Have you been eating properly?"

Harvey didn't ask because he cared…no.  
"I could tell you a truth or a lie," Mike smiled sheepishly. "Harvey, you know I only go to the Hospital…and…"

Harvey waved Mike's explanation away. "With our new mayor I'm sure there will be vampire friendly hospitals."

"Right," Mike commented with a yawn. "What is there left to do?"

"Go home," Harvey stated as he looked over some more documents.  
Mike smiled softly. "Are you sure you aren't a vampire, Harvey?"

"Your friend Trevor never succeeded, so you know the answer."

Mike frowned. "How about we both call it a night? It is pretty dark out there…"

Harvey gave the younger a look. "I don't need a bodyguard…I'm fine and I have work."

Mike arose softly. "I know you are the great Harvey Spector but…with this new mayor I'm sure about the changes…what I'm not sure about is the humans. I don't know his plans for them."

"Despite his plans Pearson and Hardman still stands…therefore…Harvey Spector still works."

Mike gave Harvey long look. The elder let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine…tomorrow morning I'll finish. I'll make a call to Ray."  
Mike nodded. "Good."

Harvey chuckled softly. "I see you still have some mothering leftover."

Mike stammered as he searched for an explanation.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Louis doesn't mind that you still hover over him," Harvey smirked.

As they headed out of the door Mike shrugged. "He actually doesn't…so how early in the morning are you expecting for me?"

Harvey laughed. "I would get some sleep."

Mike paused a second and then his expression turned to that of pure horror. "6:30 am? Jessica doesn't even wake up that early?"

Harvey grinned. "You are correct…she gets here at 6am."

Mike sighed heavily as they entered the elevator. When they both emerged outside where Ray waited Mike didn't mind waking up so early anymore. He had a feeling the firm would soon need the extra security.

* * *

Hello internet Readers! Here is the promised sequel to These Times. Check it out if this is confusing to you. I decided to continue the fun! The idea for a sequel has been in my head for a while. I felt there were a few open ends. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it up. Any comments leave a review! Have a good morning/night/day!  
Until Next Chapter

_Bye_


	2. Chapter 2

_Changing Times_

**Author's Note: I don't own Suits…but you all know that.**

**Two**

Mike made it a point to do a thorough check of the individuals entering Pearson and Hardman. With the change in power more human run businesses were taking extra precaution. One week into power and the mayor remained strangely silent. Mike wasn't fooled…the announcement still rung clear in his mind. Christian Velour had big plans for New York City and it would be at the expense of humans. The younger vampire didn't mind stepping into his unassigned role of assistant security guard. Not very many voice their appreciation but Mike could read it on a few minds. Harvey failed to see the need of Mike's security while Louis applauded him. On further inspection Mike found out that Louis wasn't extremely fond of the "personal security guard" from time to time.

"Mike," Louis nodded to the male sitting beside Frank their usual security guard. "Does Harvey know you sit here from time to time?"

Mike's frown deepened. "Yes…but you must have heard the latest news?"

Louis nodded softly. Mike bid Frank farewell before walking alongside Louis to the elevators. When they finally entered Mike continued his topic of concern.

"There is a strange increase in vampire visitations," Mike commented. "Pratt & Hewitt experienced unsavory characters randomly appearing in their firm…there have been more strange occurrences…the mayor says there is no cause for alarm…casualties have been swept under the rug…there is no other way to explain the lack of uproar."

Louis smiled warmly. "Who is lumping vampires together now?"

There was a ding as the elevator doors slid open.

"I'm not trying to frighten anyone," Mike remarked. "I just don't want anything to happen to anyone here."

Louis frowned. "Mike…"

"I know you think this is about what happened to you…but your case didn't happen at Pearson and Hardman…but Louis what if it does? Not everyone entering here has good intentions… not all vampires need legal help…remember some eat their problems away."

For a few seconds Louis was afraid but he shoved that familiar feeling aside. Mike was just being overly concerned.

"Not all vampires are alike," Louis stated. "And not all humans are fragile."  
Mike noticed the stern look Louis was giving him. "I'm not specifically talking about you in particular, Louis."

Louis smiled. "I know and we appreciate it. Harold has expressed his gratitude to you hasn't he?"

Mike laughed. "Every day."

"See…. You are appreciated, now if you excuse me…I have some cases to catch up on."

"Right."

"And Mike," Louis stated. "Relax."

Mike chuckled. He knew Louis was correct. It was silly of him to get so wound up about almost nothing. Just because a new mayor happened to be a vampire it didn't mean a riot or chaos in the future. The youth could pull away a bit. He would channel his energy into work instead of his safety obsession. He smiled softly. Everything was okay.

* * *

"If I may ask…what happened to your hair?" Louis questioned the young vampire softly.

Rob's grin brightened at the question. Sheridan shook her head softly as she watched her husband for his response.

"Well, Litt Man, I was going for a new look," he stated as he ran his finger through bright blonde and red locks. "Vampires are too traditional. I wanted to stand out."

"Good idea, now any slayer could pin point you easily."

Rob eyed him before letting out a thunderous laugh. "Good one…for a moment I almost believed you may wish that for me. But you are funny…so…are you going to take us up on our offer. Mike and I think you need to get out more."

Louis ignored the youth's request and turned to the more sensible spouse.

"Mrs. Landel…"

"Call me Sheridan…please," she giggled. "You make me sound so old."

Louis smiled genuinely. "Sorry I sometimes forget these things. I have gotten the information gathered for the case…and we have the meeting with the opposition next week Monday."

"Friday."

Sheridan turned to her husband Rob quizzically. "What…I promised Mike we would hang out…I invited Litt here but he is being particularly mean about it today. No matter, I still know we are best friends."

"Very well, I can see if I can have it rescheduled."

"Don't worry," Rob smiled easily. "I can move it…this is important…and you are so nice I want to make it trouble free for you."

"It is my job."

Rob chuckled. "Ah…you can't lie to me…I know you secretly like me though you pretend like you don't."

Louis sighed softly. "Any questions?"

Sheridan frowned softly. "You are troubled."

Louis eyed the vampire female wearily. Ever since Christian Velour had been instated he began to see some subtle changes to everyday life. There were more vampires walking around during the day which Louis was not at all worried by. His concern was the attitudes of some changed. His favorite lunch spot had more vampire employees which is fine but their treatment of human patrons was unacceptable. No one was terribly hurt in the process but emotional stress was quite obvious. In addition he promised he heard shrieking every now and then in his apartment complex. He asked management about the terrible cries and even called the police a few times but once again the attitude he received for his concern was waved away…all together it was appalling.

"We didn't vote for him."

Louis looked up to notice the soft expression upon Sheridan's face. "We do not trust his judgment."

Rob nodded in agreement. "The guy is a flaming psycho."

Sheridan made a face. "I wouldn't say psycho…he is definitely a politician."

"Well there is nothing that can be done about it," Louis commented. "We can only sit back and watch."

"You could run for mayor," Rob grinned.

Louis laughed softly. "Thank you both for coming…I promise you this case will be won."

"What?" Rob stated. "You obviously have the credentials…I mean…or can get all the credentials."

"Thank you, but I am fine right here."

Rob beamed. "True…beside if you became Mayor who would I call for help?"

Louis shook his head softly. He let both of the individuals out into the hall before heading to the break room. Like he told Mike there was nothing to excessively worry over.

* * *

Lunch time usually was a busy time for the younger vampire associate. Often he spent it gazing over paper work for Louis or chatting with Harvey about a case but today he was free from overflowing stacks. He happily sat beside Harold as the conversed in the now empty break room. Both had to take late lunches due to their work load but it was fine all the same. Mike enjoyed chatting with Harold. He was actually pretty funny.

"I usually don't bring two pudding cups but…do you want one?" Harold asked.

"You still eat pudding cups?" Mike raised a brow as he lazily rested in the chair.

"I mean…I don't see why not," Harold commented softly. "It is lame isn't it?"

"No," Mike lied as he received the chocolate cup. "It is fine by me…I like chocolate."

Harold smiled softly as he peeled off the tiny seal. "So…if you are vampire…."

Mike sighed heavily. Sometimes he wished he was still in hiding. He didn't mind Harold's questions so much but there were days he just wanted to sit in peace.

"Yes."

"How can you eat pudding?"

Mike laughed softly. "We can eat regular food…well some of us can…others are so over powered with blood lust that human food sends them straight to the restroom…can't stomach it. Me…I've trained my body to the point where I can eat a pudding…a burger…well…rare of course."

Harold nodded understandably. "Do you like it?"

"Burgers…well…yeah I just said."

"No," Harold stated quietly. "Being a vampire?"

Mike looked at Harold from his peripheral vision.

"I was born this way."

"I know."

"Why?" Mike looked at him. "Are you interested in being one?"

Harold shook his head. "No, I just…sometimes I wonder."

Mike snorted. "I'm sorry; Harold, but you would be the worst vampire in the history of vampires."

Harold pouted a bit before laughing. "You are right."

A laptop sat before them from a previous online TV session. Mike fiddled with the built in mouse. He wanted to catch up on the local news. All the recent late work nights left no room for television.

"You don't have to hide you know?" Harold stated. "I don't mind if you want to drink."

Mike smiled softly. "I appreciate it but I'm out anyway so it doesn't matter."

"Oh," Harold stated as his lips formed a tiny "O". "Do you sometimes not…you know?"

Mike shrugged. "The hospitals don't like thieves much but…that could change…with this new mayor and all."

"One good thing right?" Harold questioned.

"So far he is well behaved," Mike laughed. "Huh…looks like he is a talker…a new announcement."

**_"New York Citizens I am thrilled with such amazing support from you all. Your letters and emails of concerns are being thoroughly reviewed by my team and I will be happy to get back to all of you. A few of the more repeated questions I will bring forth in this few minutes," he stated calmly as he stood before flashing cameras. "First yes there will be changes in effect. Before there has been_** **_quite some fear with hiring vampires within human establishments…I find this fear to be quite unnecessary. We are no different from you…yes our diets are questionable in your eyes but we do not question your methods of obtaining nourishment…when you slaughter cows and or pigs. Now I will be sensitive to your concerns. I am reasonable. Background checks can be made as usual for new hires…but no vampire should be discriminated against based solely on his or her own vampire nature."_**

_A male from the crowd raised a hand. Christian acknowledged him so he began to speak._

_"What are your thoughts on hospitals lending blood to vampires who do not obtain food by normal means?"_

**_"Ah yes another factor that has been brought to my attention. While hospital require donated blood for future disasters…I suggest possibly a new initiative be taken for vampire citizens. Our local hospitals could donate a few bags around the city so we can set up our very first blood bank…for vampire use. I was appalled to know there was no such thing in existence with such a growing population I would expect the needs of all citizens being met. Where I grew up this was a practice that all hospitals did and well I might add. Rumors have stated I plan_** **_to tax humans in blood…and I can only laugh at such assumptions. It would be tedious and unnecessary when all humans already freely donate to hospitals. Like stated before cooperation is all I need. Changes must be in effect to ensure all citizens are benefiting from all resources available. I invite you all to take part in city meetings of individuals such as yourself. I want to hear from both sides. Together we can make a better New York City…thank you. _**"

Mike watched as more questions swarmed around the vampire on screen. Harold hummed softly beside him in response to the video.

"He seems…genuine," Harold commented.

The young vampire nodded. "I guess I was being worried for nothing. He seems like he really believes in coexisting with humans."

"Oh great the time," Mike stated only a few moments after. "We better go."

Harold nodded in agreement. Both associates headed back to work before they found themselves in trouble.

* * *

Christian Velour nodded to the few journalists in the crowd before he attended to his advisor in the corner. After a quick chat he headed off to his black stretch limo. He ran his fingers through his dark black locks. The elder vampire looked no older than thirty-five but he had seen so much in his years he was certain his wisdom was what won him the seat.

"Chance, to my residence if you please."

"Ah, Christian," a voice commented.

The elder male glanced ahead and frowned slightly by the sight of a young vampire sitting comfortably in his limo.

"May I ask what you think you are doing?" he asked slightly annoyed. "This is a private limo."

"Is that anyway to speak to one of your citizens?"

Christian sighed heavily. "I thought I told you not to be seen with me, Trevor."

Trevor smiled as he relaxed into the seat cushions. "Cute speech…I feel safe with you already."

"None of it was a lie," Christian commented genuinely.

"I believe you, which is quite pathetic really," Trevor smirked as he began to pour himself a blood rich beverage. "So tell me…when the real decrees go into effect…the ones vampires really want."

Christian eyed the younger a little shocked by his brashness. "I have no hidden agenda."

Trevor sighed softly as he if were disappointed with him. "You can lie to yourself all day, Christian, but I know who you are. Believe me. I have known you for centuries. It is why I allowed this mayor position to happen for you."

"I got here with my own power and my own wisdom."

Trevor snorted. "I am sorry Chris…did you say you got here without my help? Without my followers?"

Christian eyed the youth sternly. "I am your elder speak as if you know."

"Chris, please, I haven't respected authority in my life. You and I both know that I have plenty of followers who gladly took time out of their lives to come vote for a sorry pathetic loser like you."  
Christian growled inwardly as he felt the limo finally move down the road.

"We grew up together, I've seen you level entire villages with an almost army…and you want me to believe that…you care about these humans?"

"Do not speak too loud."

Trevor grinned. "Oh right, your human chauffeur Chance. I am not worried…I know he is under heavy hypnosis. All your human friends are…and even if they weren't silencing them would be no problem at all."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stop pretending to care," he stated as he finally sipped the liquid from the glass. "Humans are inferior. We all know it."

Christian sighed heavily. "Mike was right to sever his ties with you."

"Mike was a pain in my neck. It only took a couple centuries to realize that."

The elder vampire laughed. "You are just upset that anyone would ever disagree with you outright. You two were conjoined at the hip at one point. We have all seen how you two interact…it was as if your friendship was human in nature…you both cared. I don't believe you could even forget that…in fact…I know for a fact you miss him…and you've gotten desperate to prove something to him. Now who is pathetic?"

Without a moment notice Trevor had his hand wrapped around Christian's throat. His eyes turned to red slits as he breathed heavily.

"I didn't come here to socialize, Chris," he growled dangerously. "You have power that I can't have because clearly I can't be trusted…but you…you can. Don't for a second think this position is permanent…you can and will be replaced. Don't forget…I've hidden you from slayers on countless occasions…I could have let them get you…but I didn't."

He unhanded the male's throat who gasped vigorously.

"These humans will trust you fully," Trevor commented. "Make sure you use that to your advantage."

And without further warning he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Christian sighed heavily he messaged the now growing bruise on his neck. Trevor had always been a troubled vampire. He knew that since the day he met him…but like Mike he couldn't bring himself to retreat back to his old ways. As mayor it was his duty to bring New York City together as one...finally. His success was important and he would achieve it.

* * *

Hey Internet Readers! Long time no see! He is the second installment…what do you think of the mayor? Do you trust him? Anyway…I enjoyed typing up this chapter.

I want to thank followers Everything-Mike-Ross and Reader of a thousand tales for following this story. It means a lot to see you both enjoy it. Also want to thank viewers and those dropping by! I promise the next update will be a little closer. Any comments or thoughts? Leave it in a review if you please.

Thanks again. Have a good day/Night/Morning!

Until Next Chapter

_Bye_


	3. Chapter 3

_Changing Times _

**An: I do not own Suits…but if I did…I'd be rich.**

**Three**

Mike glanced around his environment cautiously. He fiddled with the formally folded napkin before him. Harvey eyed him carefully before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Quit fidgeting," he ordered harshly.

"What are we doing here again?" Mike asked nervously.

"Meeting one of my clients."

Mike nodded softly. "But Harvey…I've seen four diners already with stakes."

Harvey chuckled softly before giving Mike a look. "Are they using them on you?"

"Well, no."

"Then you are fine. Besides this is one of the best restaurants in all of New York City. I celebrated many wins with Jessica here."

Mike smiled softly. "I'm honored."

"Don't get too honored," Harvey fixed him with a look. "I'm not paying for the most expensive thing on the menu…oh…and try and order something sophisticated. Rachel has told me of your…lack in taste. I may enjoy fast food now and then but in a place like this I know what to eat."

Mike groaned. "Oh and don't worry about the kind of food. I'm sure you could figure out how to get something with extra blood."

Mike smiled sheepishly at the couple at the other table eyeing him carefully.

"Are you sure they are okay with vampires here?"

Harvey nodded quietly.

"Ah…Harvey...right on time."

A male with brunette short cropped hair sat on the other side of the medium sized table. His hair was dusted with a bit of grey which led Mike to believe he was an older male.

"James Clark, a pleasure to finally meet you," Harvey sated as he shook the male's hand.

"And you must be the famous associate I've heard about," James stated as he looked at Mike.

Mike smirked at Harvey. "Famous?"

"Yes he always talks about you…about this amazing memory you seem to have."

Harvey laughed. "I wouldn't say famous or amazing."

James grinned. "Now I know we are here to talk business…but being a big time CEO of Clark Fineries sucks the life out of you sometimes…but you would know all about that, would you Mike?"

Mike frowned a bit before mentally asking Harvey if the man knew. Harvey nodded.

"Don't worry," James stated. "I'm terrible with a stake…I wouldn't know what to do with it…it is why I have my own personal body guard trained in the sort of thing…now you don't mind at all that he is around and about, do you?"

The youth's frown deepened.

"Yes he is fine with it," Harvey commented giving Mike a look. "No harm…I understand precaution."

A waiter came by and ordered their meals. When Mike went with a rare steak the waiter gave him a particularly long stare. The young vampire's suspicions were definitely being confirmed but he decided voicing out loud wouldn't be in his best interest.

"I must say the city is going to the dogs, eh Harvey?" James stated obnoxiously. "With all this talk of coexistence my stomach churns at the thought of it…vampires and humans? No offense Mike, you are clearly an exception…useful therefore okay with me. But the others that lay around in allies…with all this 'I want to suck your blood' I just don't understand how that vampire got the seat."

Harvey chuckled softly. "It is a mystery."

"He seems to have good points," Mike added in. "I mean…I'd like to see a blood bank."

James eyed the youth carefully before cracking into a grin. "Of course you would…so you voted for him then?"

Mike shifted in his seat. "No…I actually knew him centuries ago."

Harvey looked quite interested in Mike's confession. "Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It isn't like we were best friends…he was more of Trevor's kind of vampire…he went to a lot of trouble to show humans what being a vampire means…I just took my fair share but…with him it was villages."

"Wow," James exclaimed as a waiter set his beverage down. "Centuries…really…but you don't look a day over twenty-eight."

"Vampires do age…just slowly….I know some who have looked a certain age for decades before they grew out of it."

"Vampires can be a terror but fascinating," James commented. "Too bad they are pest first and foremost. I mean since when were they allowed to own shops? I thought they were street rats?"

Mike bit his lip firmly at such uncensored babble. Harvey noticed it but ignored it for the sake of the meeting. At the end of the meal James insisted he pay for everything. He discussed baseball with Harvey and invited him to a game where they would talk real business. He had his own personal skybox.

"Own one of the teams," he state proudly. "They are struggling but everyone loves a good underdog story. Am I right?"

Harvey nodded with a small smile. "Nice to meet you in person…we promise signing with our firm is the best decision."

"Oh I am aware," he grinned. "After all you won for a vampire…if you can do that…I am certain this should be a breeze. And Mike…pleasure…it isn't every day I sit down with a blood lusting beast. Quite exhilarating."

Currently they stood out in the night waiting for their respective transportations. Mike turned to James.

Mike laughed. "That is me...the vampire associate of Pearson and Hardman…if you want I could tell you exactly what you smell like to a vampire."

James grinned. "That would be eye opening. I am not at all adverse to that."

Harvey eyed the male strangely but not to the point of notice.  
"Blueberries."

"Hm," James nodded. "I accept …what fun…this one is a riot Harvey…a real riot. I will get back to you with the baseball game. Have a nice night."

He watched the man enter his limo and then drive off. Soon Ray pulled into the empty spot before the restaurant. Harvey turned to Mike with a frown on.

"I can tell you what you smell like?"  
"What?" Mike stated. "I'm after all a blood lusting beast...I have no filter."

Harvey knew the male wasn't pleased with the client's beliefs but it wasn't something they could control. Censoring clients was not a part of the job description. It was up to him to get them what they asked for. Unless James threatened Mike Harvey had no reason to act.

Harvey sighed. "Don't worry about it Mike."

"Really street rats? Does he have any idea how offensive that is?"

Harvey shrugged. "He is the CEO of a billion dollar company."

"Yeah that sells expensive silverware…he kept pointing out the different makes as if they were cars. The guy was a weirdo. I think he thinks I'm some kind of pet."

"Relax Mike," Harvey commented. "Just be glad he approved of you…he could have set that slayer on you faster than you would have noticed."

Mike frowned. "Yeah…oh and thanks for making reservations for a slayer restaurant…jerk."

"Welcome, see you in the morning," Harvey smirked.

Mike shook his head softly. Harvey was a pain.

* * *

There was plenty of buzz on the new mayor and his recent announcements. The general public had mixed responses to their new leader. Louis couldn't blame their discomfort. Despite the talk Louis remained cautious of the news. After all he was recovering from a vampire's attack himself.

As he headed toward Pearson and Hardman early the next morning he began to notice the flyers for the new vampire blood bank. He shook his head. He wasn't sure whether to be supportive or suspicious. Gathering blood and giving it to vampires sounds like risky business to him. He could see the usefulness but the danger was still there. As he entered the large building before him he nodded to the security guard before he headed toward the elevators.

"Louis," Harold called out to him. "I…."

"Unless you are about to finish that sentence with 'I finished the paperwork for the Rob-Sheridan v Dale case' then don't waste my time."

Harold closed his mouth instantly. Louis caught the look Mike was giving him but he ignored it. When the elder was out of sight Mike turned to Harold and smiled softly. He placed a friendly hand upon his arm.

"You almost attacked him once right?" Harold asked out of the blue.

Mike turned to Harold curiously. "What? Who?"

"Louis."

"Well…yeah…I regret it of course," Mike commented softly. "Why?"

Harold shook his head softly dismissing his thought. Mike sighed heavily.

"Thinking badly of people," Mike responded. "I wouldn't expect that from you, Harold."

Harold smiled softly. "I forgot you can read minds."

"Look, Louis acts this way because he is Louis."

"Maybe but he doesn't treat you that way," Harold frowned.

Mike laughed softly. He glanced at Harold carefully before looking off into the distance.

"Yeah, he is still rude to me…even after the fact," Mike smiled. "But I wouldn't have it any other way. You know why?"

Harold shook his head softly. "Because that means he is healing completely and I don't want to get in the way of that."

"So the insults are good?"

"In Louis's case the insults are great."

Harold's frown deepened but he shook it off. "Right…so…lunch again?"

Mike smiled easily. "Yeah…sure…our chats are fun."

"You'd rather eat with Rachael," Harold deflated slightly.

"No…. I mean… yes… but she has been busy lately and…beside the point. We can eat lunch and watch that terrible T.V. series you like so much."

Harold beamed. "The season finale has aired already. It is going to be an exciting thirty minutes, Mike, I promise."

Mike rolled his eyes. "I believe you."

* * *

Harvey glanced over his email for any important information. Just as he was about to delete yet another batch of junk he noticed Donna's presence. He gave her an easy going smile.

"James Clark is on the phone. It is something about baseball and business."

A small grin crossed Harvey's features. "Thank you, Donna."

He picked up the telephone. Mike walked in just as he concluded his conversation.

"Of course he will be there," Harvey promised James.

Harvey turned to the questioning look on Mike's face. "Who will be where?"

"You and I are going to a baseball game."

"Business?"

"James Clark."

Mike groaned heavily as he dropped down on the sofa across from Harvey's desk. Harvey eyed the vampire youth strangely before returning to his email.

"Why do I have to go?"

"You are questioning a free skybox?" Harvey chuckled lightly.

"That silverware guy thinks I'm a pet…I promise you," Mike commented angrily. "Do you really need me on this one?"

Harvey shook his head softly. "Yes."

"Fine, but if I go I don't pay for anything."

Harvey eyed his associate. "We already aren't paying for anything…James insists it is on the house. The skybox comes with all the works."

Mike bit his lip softly. "I do like all the works."

"Of course you do…now…we need to look into the case more before the day."

"When's the meeting?"

"This Saturday."

Mike's eyes widened. "This Saturday?"

Harvey watched the youth's entire body stiffen. The elder lawyer shook his head softly at the sight.

"Yes…plans?"

"No…well…yes…"

"Cancel…this is important."

"Of course, Harvey, I live to serve," Mike stated dryly. "Should I fetch your slippers too?"

Harvey smirked. "That would be great…remember the morning paper too."

Mike opened his mouth to retort but instead decided against it. If he learned anything from working with Harvey was the man would eventually have his way. He have to explain the bad news to Rachel.

* * *

Harold Jakowski knew he could do better than he currently was at Pearson and Hardman. There were times he questioned his own sanity when it came to staying. He sighed heavily as the elevator took him to the ground floor. The paperwork would have been done accurately if it weren't the constant prattling from Louis Litt himself. For a few seconds Harold held his breath. Louis was on recovery road…it wouldn't be nice to think wrongly of him. It was inspirational to see his boss rise from the ashes like he did…he didn't know the full story but he had seen enough to piece together a believable explanation.

There was a lot of talk surrounding the topic of the new blood bank for vampires. The opposition was strong and Harold couldn't understand why. If it kept the vampires settled… then why not? Harold had little against vampires. After all he did find their powers cool. He didn't have many encounters but he knew from hanging around Mike that they all couldn't be bad. A small smile spread across his lips. Some of the other associates were shocked to find out about Mike. It was kind of cool being friends with a vampire. It made the associate bullpen interesting.

Slowly he glanced at his watch and frowned at the time. All the paperwork kept him late. He couldn't believe he was walking to the subway station around 11:30pm. There were a few stragglers which lessened the creepiness of the walk. Quietly he began to hum filling the position a possible walking buddy would have occupied. Upon arrival he noticed a few unsavory characters standing off to the side. They noticed him but he gave them a small grin as if to state he was fine with their presence. The train pulled up and he headed on along with the mysterious passengers. A few other riders were inside but Harold chose a seat far from the unsavory beings that seemed to glare at him.

The train pulled away from the site and crawled along the tracks before picking up speed. After a fifteen minute ride he was near his own residence. The doors slid open slowly. He scurried out of the train and toward the large ascending escalator. If he ran he could make the bus in time.

"Why are you in such a hurry Harold?"

Harold paused despite his mind screaming in protest. Slowly the young male turned around and came face to face with the same unsavory characters from before. There were four of them and they all looked menacing.

"So…going to tell us where you running to?" the leader questioned softly.

His dark black shaggy locks looked in dire need of a trim. Harold bit his lip nervously. If he remained silent they would grow bored and leave him alone.

"No response. I understand…so…you must be the famous employee of that Litt Lawyer…we've heard so much about him."

Harold backed away softly.

"Names…Caesar…like Julius Caesar," the male grinned widely which displayed his fangs. "I know your name so introduction is over then…we can get to the fun part."

The other three smiled evilly. Harold fumbled in his pants pocket frantically. He had to have something on him to remedy his situation. Without warning the curly haired male lunged forward. The taller vampire caught him by the throat. Slowly he felt this body rise as the elder male hoisted him higher.

"A stake?" Caesar sighed. "But…we haven't done anything to you…yet. Now…no need for struggle...you aren't getting out of this."

Harold gasped as he fought against the strong grip. He could feel himself losing consciousness as the others cackled around them. Quickly the vampire carried him away to the darkest part of the station. He was even further from the bus upstairs. His head collided with a wall. For a few seconds his vision disappeared and he lost focus. He regained consciousness just in time to hear Caesar's ominous voice.

"You are welcome," Caesar commented.

Before Harold could protest the vampire slammed him harshly against the wall. He blacked out instantly.

* * *

Hey Internet Readers! Here is another chapter. I apologize for the wait. It has been real busy…that seems to always be my excuse. Haha. Anyway Oh no…Harold! Poor guy…you'll have to read next to see what happens. Want to thank my followers, viewers and those just dropping by! I appreciate the support. It means a lot. Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon. Have a great day/night!

Until Next Chapter

_Bye_


	4. Chapter 4

_Changing Times_

**An: I don't own Suits...sadly.**

**Four**

Mike drummed his pencils against his desk. He knew it was a distraction to every when he began to jam but music was his fuel. He glanced up casually just in time to spot one of their newest interns Hart storming towards him.

"Hart?" Mike asked softly as he removed his ear buds.

The first time he came into contact with Hart was in the break room. He was eating snacks that didn't belong to him. It was funny at first…until he was caught by a senior partner…the partner who owned the snacks. Mike chuckled softly at the memory.

"Mike, Louis is on a war path and he is heading for you it looks like."

Mike sighed heavily. He scanned his memory but he didn't remember bothering the elder in anyway.

"Relax, Hart. I am sure…"

"Ross!"

Hart gave Mike a good luck thumbs up before sprinting from the site of the possible 'crime scene' or so he called it.

"Louis."

"Where is Harold? I know you two are best friends now…so you must know why he didn't appear today. It is almost lunch time."

"Maybe he is sick?" Mike asked softly.

"He isn't allowed to get sick, Ross."

Mike smiled. "You sound ridiculous, Louis, relax."

Louis gave Mike a look before continuing to scan the area. "I've called his phone…and he hasn't even answered. When he gets back I am going to fire him on the spot. NO trial just consequence."

Mike arose. "Now, Louis…I am sure Harold has a great explanation for this."  
Louis eyed the youth. "He better…oh…and call down Hart…my printer has run out of paper."

Mike raised a brow. "But you just walked past the supply room…"  
"Have him bring me more paper, Ross. I am not in the mood."

Mike sighed heavily before he went in search for Hart.

* * *

A groan left the lips of a young male sporting curly hair. Two pairs of eyes cracked open before shutting instantly from the harshness of the light. He let out a grunt from pain as he pulled his aching body into a sitting position. He glanced around himself softly. His eyes widened as he realized he was still at the station. He heard the bustling of the afternoon travelers all around him. What was he still doing here?

Suddenly flashes of grotesque scenery danced across his memory. He began to notice how sticky he felt so he looked down at his tattered clothes. His entire white shirt had been thoroughly stained with dark red liquid. After further inspection he began to realize the red liquid was his own. His blood was covering him and the environment around him. He let out inhuman shriek.

"Oh my goodness!" a female voice screamed.

He quickly looked up to spot a petit female carrying a briefcase and dressed formally.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"What?" he questioned tiredly.

"I'm going to call an ambulance…"

Harold looked at his watch and his eyes widened. He was late for work…Louis would be furious. He arose quickly trying to find his balance. Quickly his vision blurred and he began to sway.

"Hello…911? Yes I'm here with this man…he looks badly hurt. I need an ambulance."

Harold fainted as the woman called for help. Suddenly he awoke shrieking at the top of his lungs. His eyes widened at the sight of the white walls and people covered in scrubs looking directly at him. One of the two doctors approached him cautiously. Her blonde locks were swept back in a ponytail.

"Good afternoon sir," she stated as she glanced at her clipboard.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital…do you know what day it is?"

"Thursday?"

"Lisa!" a voice called out to her urgently.

She turned her head quickly. "I'll be right there…Ted…"

One of the other doctor's consulting with one of the nurses nodded for her to go. Harold watched her leave intently. He winced as he shuffled around in the hospital bed. He felt like one giant sore…and he was late for work. Slowly he tried to move himself from the bed but his weakness wouldn't allow it. He noticed the doctor looking at him intently.

"Patient seems to be extremely pale…eyes are considerably bloodshot. IV has no affect. Nurse…we are going to need some water since he is awake."  
After a few seconds he accepted the water. The sip cooled his parched throat but suddenly a pang spread throughout his body. It felt as if a flame were consuming him. He gripped the rails furiously as he fought the pain.  
"Mr. Jakowski," Ted called out to the young male.

Without warning he lost consciousness again. When he woke the sun was barely peeking across the horizon beyond his window. The area was empty except for a few whirring machines and the television hanging in the right corner of the room. He sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his curly hair.

As he lay upon the bed he searched the area for his belongings. He needed to make a phone call to Mike…he could pass on the message to Louis. The sweet smell of freshly cut apples drifted to his nostrils. He arose slowly realizing he had gone without food for the entire day. Softly he got down from the hospital bed. He glanced at the IV in his arm and then the stand. After finding food he would leave the room. Without thinking carefully he ripped the IV from his arm and made his way to hopefully the cafeteria.

He ended up in front of a door labeled personnel only. A busy nurse rushed toward the door holding a small red pouch. She almost missed Harold.

"Sir?" she questioned. "Sir?"

Harold cracked open his dry lips. "Cafeteria."

She smiled softly. "I can have a meal sent to your room…now something is telling me you aren't supposed to be walking about."

He nodded softly as she helped him back to his room. He sat softly in bed and frowned at the sight of the doctor from before. He sat before Harold with a solemn look upon his face.

"We've ran tests…and thought over the possibilities…but only found one reason for your violent reaction…at first I believe you were assaulted…and I was close. Mr. Jakowski…you were attacked by vampires…you aren't human anymore."

Harold laughed nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"We can't help you any further here," he stated softly. "We can only donate a single bag to you to start. You'll have to take it from here."

The younger could feel his entire world crashing around him. The doctor before him seemed so grim. He wouldn't lie about something as severe as this. Quietly he waited as one of the kind nurses retrieved a red pouch for him. He accepted it. Curiously he glanced at it as if confused by its presence. The doctor sighed heavily.

"You drink it," he commented and then made a motion to mirror his statement.

"I…"

"I know this is a confusing time for you," the doctor continued sadly. "But I can offer no further assistance. We may be one of the only hospitals that attend to newly turned humans…but we can only give you a one day supply…after that…well nature will surely take over."

Harold's eyes widened at the implication of his words. Ted reached out and placed a friendly hand upon his shoulder.

"There will be many who wish to harm you in this state," he stated. "This new life is not easy."

Harold eyed the elder curiously. "How do you know?"

Ted grinned a fanged grin. "Like I said…this new life will not be easy. Sometimes secrets are our best bet at a normal life."

The curly haired male nodded softly as he arose from bed. He took the blood supply with a bit of sadness.

"Take care."

"Thank you."

Harold left the hospital quickly. He called for a taxi and was happy to know he wasn't too far away from his home. When he arrived at his place he rushed up the steps and into his own apartment. He dropped down onto his bed. Slowly he pulled his knees to his stomach and held the pouch of blood close to his body. He couldn't bring himself to take a sip.

* * *

Rachel Zane received a lot of warning from former acquaintances when they learned of her relationship with a vampire. She knew her father wouldn't approve of such 'dangerous behavior' so she vowed it would be her own secret. Besides Mike was clearly different…otherwise even she would worry for her own safety. She gathered a few important documents and then headed out of her office. She had all this work ready for a certain nervous associate but he hadn't been in for three days. She knew Mike and him were close so she decided to check in and see what the problem was.

"Rachel?" Mike smiled sweetly. "Hey…is everything okay?"

Rachel eyed him. "Are you reading my mind?"

Mike shrugged. "Are you opposed to it?"

She chuckled softly. "This is all the work I helped Harold with ….that was three days ago…have you seen him?"

Mike sighed heavily. "No…I did call…he ignored it at first I believe…but then he did pick up and said he should be in by today…but…I haven't seen him and Louis is threatening to fire him again."

Rachel sighed heavily. "Louis needs to understand. He could be ill."

Mike nodded worriedly. "Or…"

"Or?" Rachel questioned.

Mike smiled softly dispelling his darker thoughts. "Nothing…I am sure he should come in at any moment."

She nodded in agreement. Before they could go their separate ways they spotted a tall male with curly hair coming toward them. Mike's eyes widened softly at the sight of Harold walking casually into the associates' bullpen. He nodded to Rachel and then Mike before taking a seat at his own workstation.

"Uh…Harold. Where have you been?"

Harold smiled sheepishly. "Haven't been feeling well."

Mike nodded softly. There was something else in his statement but the young vampire ignored it.

"You should see Louis," Mike suggested.

Harold bit his lip before nodding. "I know."

He arose softly and then headed toward the office of his boss.

* * *

Louis Litt was having a rough time this week. First Harvey dare leave him out of a deposition they were supposed to share. He then had the audacity to state that Louis got the time wrong. Secondly Harold was nowhere to be seen…and on top of that he was forced to do work that Harold should have completed before his "unauthorized vacation". The elder lawyer promised as soon as he saw the nervous twitch of an associate he would fire him on the spot.

There was a soft knock on his glass door. He glanced up casually from his inner thoughts. Standing in the doorway was the topic of his fury.

"You are fired," he stated smoothly without any signs of remorse.

"Louis…"

"Get out."

Harold bit his lip and then entered into his office without permission. He sat down before his boss with a frown upon his features. Louis eyed the associate angrily.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I know I didn't call you or answer your calls but…I was having a hard time."

Louis pushed his work aside. He crossed his arms and then looked the younger straight in the eyes.

"I personally don't care about your hard time."

"You have to understand."

"You didn't show up for three days," Louis commented. "You are already a misfit…I don't have time to hear your sob story. Clean your desk because you are done."

Louis attempted to get back to his work but Harold refused to budge. He eyed the younger intensely.

"I can call security."

"You won't," Harold stated calmly.

Louis laughed easily. "Oh really…and why wouldn't I?"  
"You can't."

"I'm sure I can," Louis stated as he picked up his phone.

Without warning Harold grabbed the phone. Both males' eyes widened at the youth's quick reflexes. Louis arose instantly at the action. His eyes narrowed.  
"Don't tempt me Harold…this could turn into your worst nightmare."

Louis moved around his desk. He pointed a finger at the younger in a clear warning. "You will give me back my phone and leave Pearson and Hardman forever. I don't want to see you…"

"I won't," Harold hissed unnaturally.

Louis eyes widened at the outright interruption. He analyzed the youth carefully and noticed something quite strange. The youth's eyes glowed a bright red. The elder lawyer recognized those eyes. He backed away slowly as he tried to reach for his weapon. This wasn't Harold…this couldn't be Harold. Before Louis could attack Harold backhanded his employer across the face.

Harold watched him slam against the ground. He straddled the elder easily. The younger associate pinned the elder's wrists above his head.

"I won't," Harold repeated viciously.

Louis's breathing hitched at the sight of the younger restraining him to his office floor. He glanced toward his office door. He wished he hadn't given Norma her week off. His temp was too young to care about his affairs. She was always frequenting the break room…and unluckily for him she was gone at the moment.

"I won't!" he growled louder.

Louis calmed his breathing. This was not good. When he thought things were going to take a turn for the worst something astonishing happened. Harold let go of Louis's wrist and sat up. His eyes were wide and moisture collected in them.

"I…" he stuttered. "Sorry."

He leapt off of him and made a mad dash for the doorway. Louis lay upon the ground eyeing the ceiling. He would have gotten up but he just felt…heavy. He took deep breaths until he heard a familiar voice.

"Look Louis…we both have important cases to deal with right now…and this case from Jessica has to be brought to a close so…I don't particularly like working with you but…Louis?"

Louis glanced at Harvey from his position on the ground. He let out a soft sigh before began to quietly laugh.

"I can't get up," Louis stated with a nervous laugh.

Harvey instantly knelt beside Louis.

"What happened?" Harvey asked.

Louis eyed the doorway where his associates just left. "I don't understand."  
Harvey glanced around the office before taking Louis's hand and helping the other to his feet. Louis remained quiet.

* * *

Harold whimpered quietly as he bolted for his workstation. He knew he should have attended to his need properly but he could stomach only a sip of blood from the pouch. The rest he discarded immediately. For three days he battled with himself. This wasn't right…this couldn't be him. Vampires had cool powers sure…and at one point he toyed with the idea of being one…but actually being one and thinking about it were two different scenarios. He understood it now. How could any human go from being human to not? The whole ordeal was eating his insides.

He thought back to his encounter with Louis. He had knocked the man to the ground. Harold wasn't known for his violent streaks…everything didn't make sense…and his thoughts…what he wanted to do…he felt queasy from the thought.

"Hey, Harold…where is the fire?" Mike questioned good-naturedly.

Harold turned to look at the younger male who instantly arose at the alarm on the curly haired male's face. In the background Harold could hear the commotion brewing. Louis and Harold's fight hadn't been at all quiet. He was surprised no one had jumped in as quickly as possible. He guessed they were far too engrossed in their own work to notice.

Mike moved to Harold quickly and grabbed his arm. He led the male into the elevator without any explanation as to why. They entered an eatery where they could have some quiet. Harold noticed immediately that the other patrons were not human.

"Harold," Mike stated quietly. "What happened?"

Harold bit his lip before letting some tears fall. "I think I almost hurt Louis…it could have been a disaster."

Mike nodded softly. "Tell me everything."

Harold nodded. He began from the moment the group of vampires dragged him into the darkness in more than one way.

* * *

Hey Internet Readers! How is everyone? Good I hope. I've been busy…like usual…hopefully this update isn't too late. Whoa! Poor Harold! Didn't see that coming did you? Want to thank kat11bookworm for the review/favorite/follow. I am thrilled that you enjoyed the story so far and you are correct …Trevor…you never know what he is going to do and just like in the show…he surprises everyone. I want to thank all my followers/favoriters/viewers and those just dropping by! Thanks for your interest in the story. Well any comments? Leave it in a review if you please. Have a good day/night!

Until Next Chapter

_Bye_


	5. Chapter 5

_Changing Times_

**An: I don't own Suits.**

**Five**

Mike felt like an older brother. With Harold's new found nature he had to watch out for the new vampire constantly. Harold pleaded with Mike to keep his vampire ways a secret. Mike understood. Being a vampire wasn't easy…having others look at you differently usually didn't help.

The young vampire noticed Louis was avoiding Harold like the plague…which meant he remembered exactly what happened. Mike tried to talk to Louis about it…but the male would give him a look and tell him to 'get back to work'. He sighed heavily at the memory.

"I can't do this," his companion stated softly.

The streetlights cast a glow on the sidewalks below them. Mike decided the best meeting spot for them would be the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings in New York City. A few of the tourist gave them strange looks but Mike steered the human minds away from them. It gave them a sense of privacy despite their public location.

"You have to," Mike stated. "You young…new to this. Ignoring your need will only hurt you."

Harold shook his head. "Can't I just turn back?"

"Sure…fine the culprit…successfully stake him…and…perform the ancient transformation ritual…and then sure…you'll be human again."

Harold eyed his friend.

"Sorry…crude humor…once you are a vampire…it is hard to turn back...it is binding by now. The transforming back destroys the individual every time. No one has performed it successfully."

The curly haired male hung his head low.

"Human blood?" Harold asked.

"Human blood," Mike stated handing him the stolen pouch.

The blood bank was due to open over the weekend. It was all over the news. Opposition raged while supporters rejoiced. Mike didn't know what would come of the opening. Rumor had it they were using an old rundown movie theater as the building. Work had already been underway since the announcement. The entire operation had been under wraps for fear of possible vandals. Harold took the pouch and emptied a bit of the red liquid into his open mouth. He swished it around a bit before instinctively spitting out. Mike sighed heavily as he patted his back.

"Can we go?" the male asked in a defeated manner.

Mike nodded. "Yes we can but …Harold?"

The youth looked at him already standing. "It will get better."

Harold smiled softly. Mike looked at the new fangs with a bit of sadness. He would never wish this life onto any human. Sometimes he wished he didn't have the life himself. A heavy sigh left his lips as they traveled down the steps.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Harvey questioned the shorter lawyer carefully.

Louis looked up at his colleague before staring ahead. "I'm fine."

Harvey stopped the other. "No you aren't…because we were in their…conducting a deposition…and you definitely left the building…mentally."

"What do you want Harvey? It wasn't like you were going to let me in on the deposition anyway…I was more of an intimidating accessory."

Harvey groaned inwardly before glancing at his time. It was currently lunch time and half of the associates were breaking out their boxed lunches and heading out. The taller lawyer remembered Mike giving him a lot of grief earlier about Louis. He decided he would do his part.

"Come on."

Louis eyed the other strangely. "What?"

They already passed his office and he wanted to know why. When they arrived at the elevators he frowned.

"I'm taking you to lunch."

Louis nodded quietly as both males headed into the elevator. Barbosa was a nice Italian restaurant located a few blocks away from Pearson and Hardman. Louis knew of the place and was a little shocked to find that it was their destination. In the past they had conversed over a meal before but it had been all business.

"Ah, Mr. Spector."

"Jeffery, I see you are working today."

"Yes, same table?"

"Yes, thank you."

Jeffery, the host, led them toward the back of the restaurant where there was a nice fern located in the corner. The table stood off to its side by a large window which let in a nice amount of afternoon sunlight. Louis took a seat across from Harvey. Jeffery set the menus down.

"Your server will be here right away with your drinks."

"Thank you, Jeffery."

The host left immediately to deliver the order. After they ordered and received their drinks Harvey began to sample his own beverage. Louis eyes the other intently.

"What do you want Harvey?" Louis stated with squinted eyes. "You don't casually invite me anywhere."

Harvey sighed. "Are you okay?"

Louis snorted. "Oh…so you actually do care."

"Look Louis, you can make this easy or hard. We both know what happened that day. I came in…you were on your back staring hopelessly at the ceiling. Many would have eventually shaken it off and gotten up…you stayed down. Why?"

Louis looked away quietly.

"Harold…attacked me."

Harvey chuckled. "Really? Harold are you certain?"

"This isn't a joke, Harvey," Louis stated with a frown. "He is a…beast now…a vampire."

Harvey eyed the other carefully before realizing the truth. "You aren't lying."

"No…Harvey…I'm not," Louis commented.

Harvey sighed. "You are worried."

Louis glared. "Of course not. It is Harold…the man is a clown."

Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Mike was better at this then he was. He wished he could invite the youth in his place.

"You don't have to lie…I saw it all remember?"

Louis winced. "I haven't slept."

Harvey's features hardened.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since what happened I haven't slept."

"Louis, that was two days ago…you haven't slept for two days?"

Louis sighed. "An hour here and there but overall…less than the required."

Harvey had a bad feeling about this. He didn't know much about PTSD but this didn't sound good to him. Anytime lack of sleep came into the equation it was surely a sign of something. He messaged his temples before proceeding with their conversation.

"Have you told ?" he asked casually.

Louis's eyes widened. "No…I haven't talked to him in a while…he has been busy with his other clients…and I'm fully recovered…why are you looking at me that way? I'm fully recovered."

"Did you ever stop to think that…possibly… Harold attacking you…and you avoiding him because, yes I noticed…might mean something?"

"No," Louis stated as he curled his fingers around the table. "I'm fine…nothing is wrong with me."

"I'm not saying anything, Louis, I'm just stating that…you kind of have been exposed…you were assaulted…despite whoever it may be…and you recently recovered from an intense disorder…I think you need to speak with someone about this."

Harvey watched his colleague's facial feature fall instantly. The shorter lawyer dipped his head softly as he began to chuckle hollowly.

Louis frowned. "Right…back to square one."

"Not necessarily," Harvey grinned casually. "It could just be a bit of anxiety maybe."

Louis bit his lip. A female server arrived with their food moments later. Louis could only get through half of his meal. Harvey noticed but didn't comment on it. If there was another vampire at Pearson and Hardman things were about to get interesting again.

* * *

Mike arrived at Louis office early the next morning. He knew the elder would be sifting through the papers for the Rob-Sheridan case. He took it as an opportunity to meet with the lawyer before the bulk of the work for the day started. He stood quietly in the doorway as he watched the elder type softly.

"I know you are there Mike…and no…it isn't the time to talk to me."

"I know what happened Louis."

Louis paused.

"I know how you feel right now…but I have to tell you Harold is mortified. He didn't mean to hurt you…he was going through some things…which I'm sure you know fully what those things are."

"He is a vampire."

Mike nodded quietly. "He is."

"We can't have two at the firm."

"What?" Mike laughed softly. "Says who?"

"Me," Louis glared. "Besides…he should have been fired a couple of days ago."

Mike sat before the elder. "Louis…take a deep breath."

"Don't tell me to take a blasted breath! I'm not in the mood for your breathing exercises."

Mike sighed heavily. "You've haven't been sleeping or eating well."

Louis looked up at the associate with a smirk. "Wow, great memory and can read me like a book. Good for you…you have a bright future ahead."

"No need for the sarcasm…you know I am just worried."

"Well don't…I've recovered…this is just a little bump…besides…its Harold."

Mike nodded softly. "I know…but I think you need to face him."

A few seconds later Harold entered into the office. He looked sheepishly at Louis who froze.

"Hey Louis."

"What is he doing in here?"

"He came to apologize."

"Yeah, I'm sorry…I was just going through a lot…and…I took it out on you. It wasn't what I wanted to do honestly but you have to understand how I feel. I went from human to inhuman and…this is all new for me. I'm not alone though…Mike he is teaching me…I'm failing miserably but it is going to be okay."

Louis eyed the youth wearily. Mike noticed his look. He turned to Harold sadly.

"You should go."

Harold nodded quietly before exiting the office.

"Louis."

Louis bit his lip. "I can't go back, Mike, I…don't know what is happening."

Mike commented softly. "It is normal for relapse…it happens with serious cases…and your case was severe."

"You think I'm relapsing?"

"I think you need to speak with if this becomes severe."

Louis bit his lip but nodded softly. When Mike left Louis began to call the Doctor for an appointment. Each digit broke his heart a little more.

* * *

"Norma hold my calls I'm having a private video meeting right now."

Norma looked up at him once before continuing with work. Louis rolled his eyes before continuing into his office. Before he could get onto his computer a voice called him to attention.

"You canceled on us today."

Louis frowned softly at the sight of Rob…for the first few seconds his heart pounded but he squashed whatever feeling it was down.

"Rob…I rescheduled with Sheridan…she stated you were busy."

"Yes…when you called but…I'm not busy for today…you never cancel on us."

"I apologize…fully…I will not charge you for the next session."

Rob took a seat in front of Louis. He glanced at the male before his eyes narrowed.

"Someone attacked you."

Louis eyes the youth. " …please…I am in the middle of…"

"Having a possibly mental break down?" the young vampire questioned.

"I would like to discuss your own business with you at your next session. My personal life is not for discussing, thank you. Have a good afternoon."

"You didn't cancel because you were busy…because we were already penciled in…no you canceled because you are avoiding us…in particular…because of someone who attacked you."

Louis didn't respond.

"Louis…you can trust me…I may be a vampire but…it doesn't mean…well…it doesn't mean a thing. I know the city has been going a bit crazy with the new vampire mayor but I assure you…I'm your friend."

Louis gritted his teeth. "Did I ever say we were friends?"

"Louis..."

"No, did I say you were even close to being something of a friend to me?"

"I know why you are getting angry," Rob stated rising from his seat.

Louis's eyes widened.

"Please," Louis whimpered out. "Please…just go."

Rob frowned deeply. "Louis…I'm not like them…you know that."

Louis didn't say anything. Rob sighed heavily.

"I'll see you at our next meeting."

Louis watched the male leave. He gulped inwardly. He was fine…everything was just fine. His heart was beating a little faster than usual but otherwise he was just fine. Everything was fine.

* * *

Harvey walked slowly toward his office. Before he turned toward his door Donna called out to him.

"Louis is there."

Harvey sighed. "Did he say why?"

"No," Donna stated softly. "He looks haunted."

Harvey nodded softly before entering the office. "Louis…nice of you to come here…without any invitation."

Louis snapped up from his own thoughts. "Hello…Harvey."

Harvey eyed the other strangely. "Hello Louis. What brings you here?"

"We need to stake Harold."

Harvey grabbed his chair and then softly placed himself down. He laughed as he spoke.

"To what?" Harvey laughed lightly. "Stake who?"

"You know the vampire."

"Okay…what about Mike?"

Louis pondered the though softly. "He is under review."

"Staking is a little extreme…firing seems more within bounds."

Louis nodded softly. "So you'll fire him?"

"Me…Louis, I understand you feel overwhelmed right now…but you are being ridiculous. And why aren't you talking to Mike…or that witch doctor with the hocus pocus?"

"Mike is with Harold most of the time."

Harvey sighed heavily. "Louis…"

"It looks like its humans against vampires."

"More like Louis versus his paranoia," he stated softly. "Louis, have you spoken with ?"

He looked up at Harvey before answering. "My appointment is tomorrow morning."

"Save all this…for him. At work you and I are lawyers…not slayers…lawyers. Okay? Give Harold a break…the boy went from human to inhuman…besides…you probably smelt like food at the time."

Louis gasped from shock. "He would have eaten me."

Harvey frowned. "Louis?"

Louis arose quickly looking even worse than he had when he arrived. Harvey shook his head. Mike was better at talking to Louis then he was. He shook his head softly. First they city receives a vampire mayor, then another vampire associate and last Louis….Harvey was in for one heck of a ride.

* * *

Hello Internet readers! What a wonderful day! Anyway, sorry for the late update. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. As you can see there is some tension… (When isn't there?) Haha. Anyway, I want to thank all my followers/reviewers/favoriters/viewers and those just dropping by. I am pleased with all the support. I enjoyed typing up this chapter for you all. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks again. Have a good Morning/Day/Night!

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

_**Changing Times**_

**An: I don't own Suits.**

**Six**

Mike silently cursed as he maneuvered the packed streets. He should have woken up earlier than he had. Ahead was a large stage where the mayor sat patiently waiting his cue. Mike almost felt like he was in the presence of a celebrity. He looked toward the newly established blood bank with a bit of excitement. No more stealing…no more hiding. He could just walk in at any time of the day…it was a relief. He was thrilled for himself and Harold.

Today he had Harold accompany him on this adventure. After all he was a new vampire…it was time for him to attend such an event and the opening of the blood bank would be great. Now he could get Harold the nourishment he needed as a new vampire. The occasional steals from the local hospital wouldn't be enough. If the situation wasn't attended to…someone innocent could get hurt….like Louis. He sighed heavily at the memory of what Harold told him. It would have been one thing to yell at Louis…but to slap the man and then restrain him…he was certain it left an impression.

"Do these many vampires always gather out here like this?" Harold asked.

"Are you kidding?" Mike grinned as he looked back at his friend. "Not if we wanted to survive. Slayers love large gatherings…they never happen but I know they would love them."

"Why are we out here then? Won't they be all around?"

"That is the beauty of this," Mike beamed. "It isn't only vampires. There are some humans here too…supporters…and then the volunteers in the blood bank are a mixture of human and vampires."

Harold nodded firmly. "That is cool I guess."

"Hey," Mike smiled in an assuring way. "It will be great…the blood bank is exactly what we need…especially you…you are an upstart…you need the blood…and its convenient…we could stop by at lunch time any time…or after work. No rush."

"You are really excited," Harold stated softly as they tried to get closer.

"When I stopped chasing after humans…and vowed to be a little more humane…it was rough…the world didn't want to accommodate."

Harold opened his mouth to comment but stopped at the sight of Christian Velour standing before them.

"My fellow New Yorkers…vampires and supporters…I stand before you proud…happy…and a little teary eyed. They told me… 'Chris…you can't do this' or 'It won't happen' but they are very wrong. Our people are determined and hard workers…everyone had a hand in this wonderful accomplishment. With this blood bank we start a new…now those who want blood have it at their convenience…no need for on the run…it is here…and all blood types."

Mike cheered along with the rest of the crowd. He glanced to Harold who looked at him.

"Be excited…come on…this is for you too."

"I want all vampires to know…this comes from the bottom of my heart…and I want all the human volunteers and supporters to know…that I am grateful."

He stepped down and went to cut the ribbon.

"As I cut this ribbon I invite all of you…into this wonderful building. Please do enjoy."

The ribbon was cut and all the vampires rushed in. It used to be a movie theatre so it was able to hold a decent amount of individuals. Mike was in awe of the decorations. He wouldn't have thought they would make it look so elegant. The floors were carpeted and the walls were painted red. Pictures of ancient vampires lined the walls. A few journalist spoke with some individuals about the new blood bank. Mike led Harold into one of the more coveted blood rooms.

"O positive."

"O positive?" Harold questioned softly.

"Yeah…the others are little less pricey…the blood is donated and sold at a lower price for consumers…the money helps fund future projects…but…O positive is the good stuff. Hard to steal."

Harold watched as the lady behind a counter spoke with a couple.

"Let me get you some."

Harold shook his head.

"You need it," Mike stated seriously. "O positive is also known to have incredible healing ability…and…you need that Harold…you are ill…as a vampire we need to keep our strength up…or…any little thing and we are done. So let me buy you some."

Harold nodded softly as Mike reached the counter. "Good afternoon…two O positives please."

"That will be 200."

"What?" Mike frowned. "Two hundred…total?"

"No each."

"Wow."

She smiled sweetly. "I know it is expensive. The hospital couldn't give us as much…the blood is universal after all."

"Two then."

"Thank you."

She received the money from Mike and then handed them the pouches. Mike instantly began to sample. Harold was a lot more reluctant.

"Come on, try some at least."

Harold nodded softly as he sampled a bit. He was saddened by how good it tasted.

"It is good."

Mike frowned softly. "Like I said Harold. It is going to get better…and I'll be with you every step of the way."

He smiled softly as he drank a bit more. They headed out of the O positive room which was located toward the back of the building. As they made their way slowly toward the front they heard a commotion. Suddenly there was a horrific shriek. Mike bit his lip before grabbing Harold's arm.

"What?" Harold asked half way through his meal.

"Get on the ground we need to crawl out of here."

Harold eyes widened. "What is…?"

Louder shrieks filled the building. The sound of pops chorused around them. They crawled quickly upon the newly carpeted floors. A large window lay before them. More screams surrounded them.

"We need to break through this window," Mike commented. "Slayers have come to crash the party."

"What?" Harold whimpered. "Mike what do we do?"

"Yes Mike," a voice stated from behind. "What do we do?"

Mike froze in place before turning to a man dressed all in black. He held a large black weapon in his hands.

**_Harold I need you to get out of here fast…I'll follow close behind, _**Mike thought deeply and sent the thought to Harold.

"So…Mike," he smirked. "Feeling good? I hope so I'd hate for anything to ruin this joyous occasion."

**_Now Harold_**.

Harold burst through the window which successfully drew the slayer's attention away for a brief second. Before Mike could join he let out a shriek. Harold eyes' widened at the sight. Mike lay outside of the window with a stake embedded in his shoulder. Harold let out a hiss. Instantly the new vampire swung his leg into the approaching male's stomach. The action quickly sent the slayer back through the broken window.

Harold grabbed Mike's good arm and pulled him through the chaos happening before them. After some impressive maneuvering Harold found himself in a taxi away from the commotion. Mike winced as he pulled the wooden implement from his arm.

"Mike?" Harold bit his lip at the sweat matting the other's face.

Mike didn't respond so Harold continued his plan of getting Mike far away. Harold gave the taxi driver his address. The surprisingly gentle driving calmed Harold's nerves a bit. Sadly, Mike remained silent during the entire trip.

* * *

After ten minutes they arrived before Harold's apartment complex. The journey to his floor was a long one. Finally they arrived in Harold's overpriced apartment. Once inside He pushed Mike onto the couch and then began to pace. Mike hadn't said a word since they arrived.

"Relax Harold," Mike smiled. "I'm fine…missed my heart…I'm okay. I was shocked for a bit but otherwise I am just fine."

"Why are you bleeding? I thought vampires don't bleed?"

"We don't…but sometimes if it is a stake…we do. Do you have any of that blood on you? Dropped mine."

Harold nodded pulling it from his pocket within the inside of his suit coat. He handed the rest to Mike who tore into it and drained the rest. The other dropped down next to him.

"I'm going to be okay….Harold…you saved me."

"How do you do it? Avoid the slayers."

"You don't hide out," Mike stated softly. "You face it…sometimes you fight…sometimes you run. You did great by the way…didn't even teach you anything about defense…maybe I was wrong about you being a terrible vampire."

Harold sighed heavily. "I thought it would be cool at some point…but now…I just want to go back."

Mike looked to the other with a small sad smile upon his face. He placed a hand upon his arm.

"It will be okay…" he stated but then the phone interrupted him. "Yes…Rachel…yeah…you saw on the news…no I'm fine…it is going to be okay. I'm at Harold's…yeah…he so happened to be around…saved my life. Yeah…he is…thanks."

He hung up. "Don't worry I didn't tell her. Only tell people when you are comfortable…remember though Pearson and Hardman has vampire clients…we are not against you."

He nodded softly.

"Hopefully the place will have better security next time.

* * *

The police force was sent only moments after the giant fiasco. Christian Velour was smuggled out by two large muscly vampires. He had wanted to stay and fight but decided against the matter. He realized his own demise wouldn't be good for the vampire citizens especially with such a blatant attack. At his office the news blasted the terrible casualties….even some humans had been caught in the crossfire. Did the slayers have no sense of control...even with their own kind?

"Terrible news."

Christian frowned at the sight of Trevor siting casually in his opened window.  
"600 hundred lost…you know," he stated solemnly.

The vampire mayor bit his lip. "What brings you here?"

"Just checking on an old friend. This is rough for all of us."

"You did this."

Trevor narrowed his eyes. "Don't insult me…not even I would stoop so low as to stage this whole event…for my own gain…no… your precious citizens…the humans…their slayers…it was them. I had nothing to do with it…and you know the truth."

The elder sighed tiredly. "What do I do Trevor? This is not a good thing…this…horrible event…in our city. I've been getting phone calls…and emails…The governor of New York demands to know what is going on."

"You need control….order…you need the humans to understand what it means to be human…and what it means to be a vampire."

Christian sighed heavily as he watched some vampire families crying on screen while some humans waved fists angrily at the entire situation. This wasn't good at all.

"Rules," Christian stated.

Trevor eyed him curiously.

"There will be rules…we will control the human populace."

"Of course… it is for their own good and the vampires….and I can be of help."  
He eyed him suspiciously.

"Many vampires already follow my example…I can have it spread beyond…and out…let me help you…like your advisor can't…all these humans in office and not one could tell you this would happen. Don't you find it…strange?"

The male vampire nodded. "Yes…you may help…but no announcements…any word of our affiliation with each other and I will lose all my supporters…human and some vampire."

"I don't have the best reputation so I agree with you."

Christian smiled wearily.

"We can do this Chris…it will take some work but…we can restore New York to what it is supposed to be."

Christian gave his companion a fanged smile. 'Yes we will."

* * *

Hey Internet Readers! I am so sorry for the late update! Have been busy and then wanted to go over this chapter again. Well…things are getting…hectic. Poor Harold and Mike. I would like to thank all my followers/favoriters/reviewers/viewers and those stopping by. I hope you enjoyed this action packed chapter! Hopefully it makes up for my absence. Any comments? Leave it all in a review if you please.

Until Next Chapter

_Bye_


End file.
